Poche vide
by Leethie
Summary: Harry, esclave depuis maintenant cinq ans aux services de la famille Malfoy, condamné à être le martyre d’un héritier qui l’assassine. [UA] [HPXDM][chap.II]
1. Prologue

● P_**o**_che vide ●

**A**uteur : **M**agic**a**nzu

**D**isclaimers : Les personnages de l'univers de **H**arry **P**otter sont à m'dame Rowling.

**Il existe en ce monde, sorciers et moldus, mais pour un cœur qui se meurt, la contrainte ne se trouve dans ces différences, mais dans la classe. Richesse ou pauvreté, il fut un temps où tout cela était dissocié et quand une âme en pleure vient frappée les chaînes d'une âme blessée cela donne ceci.**

Harry, esclave depuis maintenant cinq ans aux services de la famille Malfoy, condamné à être le martyre d'un héritier qui l'assassine.

_Extrait d'un journal anonyme._

_Les poches vides, aux allures pouilleuses._

_Les mains propices, sinistres baladeuses._

Quand il me dit viens je cours.

Je trébuche et il rit.

Un rire pas comme les autres, froid comme lui.

Glaciale comme la pluie.

Qui tombe sur moi, sans manteau.

Ni parapluie.

_Les yeux vides, douloureuses pensées._

_Les années, maintenant égarées._

Lorsqu'il m'insulte.

Je proteste, il me frappe.

Mon dos se courbe.

Je vacille, mes yeux se ferment.

Je serre les poings.

Il rit encore.

_Un cauchemar, sentiments cachés._

_Une souvenir, fragments d'épopées._

Dés qu'il m'humilie, je m'enfuis.

Il me poursuit, me retrouve.

Je me perds, entre douleurs éphémères.

Et tonnerre de poussière.

Nous rentrons, loin d'ici.

A l'abris de la pluie.

_Sans argent ni bonheur._

_Mon cœur bat de malheur._

Mais quand il me murmure.

Un sourire se dessine, sur son visage si fermé.

Me demande si je l'aime.

Je me tus, il ne rit plu.

La pluie tombe sur la ville.

Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux.

Et mon cœur une nouvelle fois, se meurt.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? Ze veux votre avis. 

Pas trop triste ? Aller promis, si vous êtes sages le prochain one-shot sera plus joyeux.

En attendant, les mouchoirs sont gratuits (_tu parles d'un cadeau _) :3


	2. Ordure

● P_**o**_che vide ●

**A**uteur : **M**agic**a**nzu

**D**isclaimers : Les personnages de l'univers de **H**arry **P**otter sont à m'dame Rowling.

**N**ote : Vous êtes surpris ? Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi…oh je vois, j'ai "oublié" de préciser que le chapitre précédent n'était qu'un prologue (mici à **L**iz Johins et **Y**oukai **Y**uy pour leurs reviews,ils m'ont fait trés plaisir :3)…vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais m'arrêté là alors que pleins d'idées bouillonnent dans ma tête? Pour être franche,je ne comptais pas la publier et juste laisser le prologue en one-shot...puis je me suis dit "soyons fou". (_comme si elle ne l'était pas déjà assez_) :p

_

* * *

__Extrait d'un journal anonyme._

« _Ordure_ »

_Je l'ai toujours pensé, mais jamais je n'oserais l'avoué. Non, je n'ai pas honte d'y penser parce que c'est la vérité, ce type est une ordure. Et même si ça ne se fait pas, je jure de le faire payer quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai beau appartenir à une « sous classe » je n'en demeure pas moins sorcier. Regardez le, se pavaner avec sa bande d'aristo et m'humilier de la sorte. Je me demande bien ce que je fais ici. L'argent ? Le bonheur ? Je n'ai rien de tout ça alors qu'est ce qui me retient ? Le problème c'est que je n'ai nulle part où aller…tant pis, je trouverai bien ! Mais…si il cherche à me retrouver ? Sottise, il fut un temps où je tenais à lui, je croyais à ce qu'il me disait la nuit au creux de mon oreille mais finalement c'est une belle ordure qui mérite de souffrir._

_On frappe à la porte du grenier (ou de mon « palace » comme vous voulez)._

**I**-------------**I**

« Potter ? »

« Oui Monsieur Malfoy »

Tenant sa canne, le jeune maître regardait sa proie favorite d'un air hautain, il l'énervait. Cette fâcheuse tendance à croiser les bras quand on l'appelait, cet air méprisant qu'il prenait envers lui et pourtant tellement charmant. Et ce sourire si éloquent et ironique, il fallait qu'il le perde et vite.

« Il n'y a plus de jus de citrouille »

« Prenez de l'eau »

Il ne vacillait pas, pourtant il n'était pas en position de force. Mais quelle insolence, son châtiment serait terrible. Cependant, le blond n'était pas d'humeur et se contenterait d'ouvrir la porte en lui indiquant la « sortie » poliment.

« Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. »

Cette fois c'était la bonne, l'occasion rêvée. Le jeune Gryffondor (_nom donné aux personnes de sous classe) _entreprit de passer la porte pour ne plus jamais la franchir. La liberté, enfin. Mais on le rappela vite à l'ordre. Le brun fit la grimace malgré lui.

« Et comment comptes tu me rapporter quoi que se soit sans argent ? »

Le maître lui tendit un billet à plusieurs zéro.

« Débrouille toi avec ça, je n'ai plus de monnaie »

Harry sourit et ferma la porte sous le regard affligé de Malefoy. D'habitude, quand il lui donnait un billet de la sorte, il grimaçait en penssant au temps qu'il allait attendre pour la monnaie. Mais cette fois ci, rien. Peut être qu'après toutes ces années, il avait enfin apprit à rester à sa place. C'est du moins sur cette bonne pensée, que le blond se retira dans sa chambre.

$●●●●●●**S**_G_●●●●●●$

« Maintenant, où compte tu aller ? »

« Oh Hagrid ! »

Harry s'était éloigné de son « domicile » depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures et rodait dans les rues froides d'un des quartiers les plus mal famés du pays, le pré-au-lard. Il pleuvait et grelottait de froid car, pour « sceller » convenablement sa démission, il avait entreprit d'enlever tous les vêtements que le maître lui avait fournit. Malheureusement, la majeure partie provenait de lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'un short déjà trempé et une veste trouée.

« Maître Severus de va pas tarder, entre vite »

Le géant l'observait, le pauvre petit était trempé et couvert de bleus. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Harry avait fait la connaissance de Hagrid, c'était l'homme le plus grand qu'il est jamais connu, c'était aussi un homme de parole avec un cœur aussi immense que sa taille si ce n'est plus. Mais malgré toutes ses qualités, le grand homme avait était pourvu de la pire malédiction qu'il n'est jamais connu. Son nom, Severus Rogue, un homme immonde d'une grande carrure constamment habillé de noir. On disait de lui que son seul but dans la vie était de faire souffrir les gens. Pourtant Hagrid n'avait pas l'air de s'en prendre, il l'avait même surprit en disant de lui que c'était un homme bon au fond. Quelle naïveté.

« Monsieur Malefoy, hein ? »

Harry hocha la tête, vraisemblablement contrarié.

« Je ne pouvais rester avec lui, je préfèrerais mourir des mains de Rogue plutôt que de devoir me coltiner cette fouine blonde ! »

Hagrid le regardait, un sourire en coin. Il admirait ce petit bout d'homme au caractère bien trempé, pourtant il fallait voir la vérité en face. Depuis toujours, c'était ainsi. On choisit pas son destin c'est lui qui nous choisit.

« Allons Harry, mais où tout cela va te mener ? Ton destin est de rester avec ton maître et non d'essayer de le fuir constamment, on échappe pas à son destin »

« Le destin est fait pour être changer Hagrid, on ne peut pas continuer à vivre dans l'injustice et inutile de me faire ces gros yeux, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! »

Le géant baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait pas le nier il était d'accord. Mais il tenait tellement à ce petit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser courir le risque de mourir.

« Mais Harry…si il te retrouve ? Il va te tuer ? »

« Si il me retrouve »

Hagrid le regardait perplexe sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, d'ailleurs personne ne savait vraiment où voulait en venir Harry le piètre Harry celui qu'on prenait pour un fou avec ses idées de révoltes. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui donnait envie d'y croire. Cette hargne qu'il avait toujours eu et ceux depuis la naissance quand on avait essayer de le tuer dés la naissance mais qu'il avait résisté on ne sait comment. Sa cicatrice était la pour le prouver, et il en était fier. Preuve qu'un Gryffondor pouvait résister malgré tout.

Harry se saisit d'un chapeau et d'une canne entreposés dans un placard, il prit la pose sous le regard incompréhensible de Hagrid.

« N'ais-je pas l'air Serpentard (_Nom donné aux personnes de classe supérieur_) comme ça ? »

Hagrid secoua sa tête, visiblement confus.

« Je ne comprend pas »

« Enfin Hagrid, réfléchit ! Si je me fais passer pour un Serpentard je pourrais faire payer Malefoy ainsi que tout les autres des humiliations qu'ils nous ont affligés pendant tant d'années. »

« Harry je ne suis pas sûr…se n'est pas un chapeau et une canne qui vont te rendre méconnaissable… »

« Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid…évidemment que j'aurais plus qu'une canne et un chapeau, grâce à la magie je pourrais… »

« La magie ?!, coupa le géant choqué, c'est interdit voyons ! Et puis de toute façon, nulle ne sait comment s'en servir à part les Serpentards et quelques "commerçants"…»

« Et bien j'apprendrais, en attendant je n'aurais qu'à aller voir ces fameux "commerçants" »

« Ça coûte une fortune ! »

« J'ai ce qu'il faut » Répondit Harry en lui tendant le billet sous le nez.

Hagrid plissa les yeux, quand le brun avait une idée nulle ne pouvait le résonner.

« Il n'y aurait pas une parole qui te ferait changer d'avis ? »

« Crois en moi Hagrid, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Harry s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte quand le géant le retint par le bras. Le Gryffondor se tourna vers lui.

« Promet moi d'être prudent et passe voir Ronald Weasley avant, c'est un Gryffondor lui aussi au service de la famille Parkinson… »

Le brun grimaça, il avait entendu parler de la famille Parkinson en particulier de cette fille, Pansy. On disait d'elle que c'était la sorcière la plus odieuse qui puisse exister en ce bas monde et qu'en plus de ça, elle avait horreur de tous les gryffondors et prenaient un malin plaisir à les humilier. Le bruit courrait qu'elle avait des vues sur Malefoy, et Harry avait cru l'apercevoir une fois ou deux dans le manoir en la « charmante » compagnie du blond. Rien d'étonnant selon lui, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

« Très bien, j'irai »

« C'est un gars bien, tu pourras compter sur lui dans les moments difficiles. »

« Et où puis je le trouver ? »

« Et bien…à la sortie de cette rue…prend à gauche…non à droite…enfin quelque pars par là »

Harry étouffa un petit rire, Hagrid avait toujours été un piètre guide c'est à peine si il ne se perdait pas en se rendant dans sa chambre qui n'est autre qu'une immense penderie du moins assez immense pour qu'il puisse s'allonger de tout son long.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai bien »

Hagrid acquiesça de la tête et regarda Harry partir en prenant soin de remettre le chapeau et la canne à leur place respective.

« Un brave gars, assez étrange mais brave quand même. »

* * *

Et voilou, alors je mets la suite ? 

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne trouvez pas cette histoire trop ennuyante (_Se cache derrière son ordi_).

Pour les plaintes ou autres et bien le plus simple c'est le p'tit bouton magique. ;)


	3. Lapine

● P_**o**_che vide ●

**A**uteur : **M**agic**a**nzu

**D**isclaimers : Les personnages de l'univers de **H**arry **P**otter sont à m'dame Rowling.

**N**ote : Un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. :) Merci à **Nepheria** et **Dee-Dee** pour leurs gentilles reviews, ils m'ont fait trés plaisir et encourager pour poster la suite, n'ayant pas donner d'adresse je n'ai pu vous répondre, sorry. )

* * *

_Extrait d'un journal anonyme._

« _Une fille_ »

_Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui, alors que je suivais « à la lettre » les indications de Hagrid je ne me suis nullement retrouvé chez les Parkinson mais chez une autre famille, Serpentarde cela va de soie, et je l'ai vu cette fille il y en avait d'autre aussi pourtant mes yeux restaient fixés sur cette petite mine triste et pourtant déterminée. J'ai su que c'était avec elle que je continuerai ma route._

**I**-------------**I**

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

« Un manoir ? Cette fois je pense être arrivé. »

Le jeune Gryffondor frappa doucement à la porte, il n'avait rien prévu et prier pour que se soit Ron qui lui ouvre. Les minutes s'écoulées et la porte ne daignait s'ouvrir, il frappa à nouveau un peu plus fort et finit par entendre des pas allant vers sa direction. La porte s'ouvrit enfin mais pas sur celui qu'il aurait espéré.

« Que voulez vous ? »

« Je… »

Harry restait là hébété devant la jeune fille au costume de lapin qui se tenait droite, les mains sur les hanches attendant probablement qu'on lui réponde, une voix vint cependant interrompre ce moment de silence au grand bonheur du brun qui ne savait quoi dire.

« 'Mione ma chérie, qui est ce ? »

« Ce n'est pas important, accordez moi cinq minutes »

« Je m'impatiente » Conclut la voix sur un ton mielleuse provoquant une moue de dégoût vis-à-vis de la jeune fille.

« C'est ton maître, hein ? » Finit par lâcher Harry presque amusé par la situation.

« Je le haie ! J'en peux plu ! Et ces costumes qu'il m'oblige à porter, s'en est trop ! »

Elle marqua une pose et rougit légèrement.

« Excusez mon insolence, je m'emporte facilement…mais comprenez, il est odieux ! »

Le brun étouffa un petit rire, à la pensée qu'elle aurait sûrement put gifler Malfoy si celui-ci aurait était son maître, mais ce n'était pas le cas, hélas.

« Je comprend, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Et depuis quand on se tutoie ? »

« Tu es bien une lapine et moi un pauvre pouilleux, où est le mal ? »

La jeune fille fit une petite moue vexée avant de rire à son tour, ses yeux brillants reflétaient le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant, bonheur qui devait se faire rare.

« Je dois en conclure que je ne suis pas chez les Parkinson ? »

« Certainement pas, tu es au seuil de la demeure des Zabini, Blaise Zabini pour être précise. Le plus pervers de toutes les contrées et il a fallut qu'il soit mon maître ! Et ce costume de lapin n'est rien comparé à celui d'hier, un dépravé c'est un dépravé et il a l'audace de faire de moi son toutou mais si il n'y avait que moi,pensez vous! Il y a aussi Lavande et Parvati, elles sont gentilles mais bavardes comme tout ! Le destin ne m'a,hélas, pas gâtée… »

Harry l'écoutait parler avec une certaine admiration, cette fille parlait bien, elle était cultivée et c'était injuste qu'elle soit soumise de la sorte.Non, le destin était fait pour changer, le brun en était convaincu.

« J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance…malheureusement nous les lapins n'avons pas notre mot à dire »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, quand Harry lui empoigna le bras, elle tourna la tête vers lui et ses jolies boucles brunes donnaient l'impression de flotter dans les airs.

« Et que compte tu faire maintenant ? »

La jeune fille devait sûrement être surprise par cette question car elle entrouvrit la bouche et la ferma tout de suite après.

« Compte tu restée à son service toute ta vie ? Compte tu vraiment faire ça? »

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix ? »

« Et pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas ? »

La brune se recula, visiblement choquée par les paroles du jeune garçon. Elles contestées toutes les valeurs de l'époque. Un Gryffondor ne pouvait se rebeller contre le maître, il ne pouvait même pas l'envisager ! Pourtant…elle l'avait si souvent pensé et y avait même cru à une époque.

« Alors ? »

Harry lui tendit la main. Un geste pourtant simple, la jeune fille l'avait déjà vue ce garçon. En rêve, un rêve qui se réalisait sous ses yeux encore ébahis.

« Mais le maître et les autres filles…je ne peux tout de même pas les laisser tomber de la sorte ! C'est lâche comme comportement... »

« Trouve une excuse et pour les autres ,quand nous aurons « réussis », elles n'auront plu le moindre soucis à se faire. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprend pas, qu'est ce qu'il faut réussir ? Et l'excuse, qu'est ce donc ? »

Le jeune garçon se contenta de sourire avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la demeure, sous le regard affligé de la brune qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

$●●●●●●**S**_G_●●●●●●$

« Monsieur Zabini ? »

Un cigare à la main, le maître observait le jeune garçon s'approcher de lui. Deux jeunes filles se trouvaient elles aussi dans la pièce maintenant enfumée. Harry continuait à s'approchait de divan sur lequel était affalé Blaise. C'était un homme assez charmant, aux allures sophistiquées.

« Et bien, que me vaut cette intrusion ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry se contenta de lui susurrait quelque chose à l'oreille devant la brune toujours aussi intriguée. Blaise acquiesça de la tête et sortie une liasse de billet qu'il tendit à Harry. Ce dernier l'empocha et courba légèrement le dos en signe de révérence, il prit la jeune fille part le bras. Cette dernière semblait déconnectée de la réalité.

Ils sortirent, une voix raisonna à travers les couloirs.

« Prenez tout votre temps ! »

Harry prit soin de fermer la porte et sourit à la brune encore sous le choque.

« Comment…comment as-tu fait ? » Finit elle par articuler.

« C'était simple mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ce qui compte maintenant c'est de se rendre chez les Parkinson et avant la tombée de la nuit si possible. »

« Les Parkinson ? Mais c'est au moins à trois heures de marche d'ici, et la nuit tombe dans à peine un quart d'heure. »

Harry fit mine de réfléchir et croisa les bras.

« Tant pis, nous irons quand même ce n'est pas trop grave… »

« Tu ne renonces donc jamais toi,hein ? » Demanda la brune un sourire en coin.

« Pour ma liberté, jamais. »

« Pour ta liberté, rien que ça ? Et bien tu as du courage moi j'ai laissé tomber il y a bien longtemps déjà, il faut être réaliste ce n'est pas un pouilleux et un lapin qui vont changer quoi que ce soit. »

« Si tu n'y crois pas alors pourquoi tu es là ? »

Le Gryffondor sourit triomphant sous le regard affligé de la jeune fille.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est juste que…je n'avais pas le choix sinon je serais devenue folle et je tiens à ma santé mentale vois-tu. »

« Mais oui 'Mione… » Fit Harry en haussant les yeux vers le ciel.

« Pour ton information je me nomme, Hermione. Et toi comment tu t'appelle ? »

« Harry »

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux un moment puis éclatât de rire, Harry la regardait un peu déconcerté.

« Alors c'est toi le fameux Harry Potter que tout le monde traite de fou,je comprend mieux maintenant ces ambitions irréalistes… »

Le brun la regardait, une pointe de colère dans le regard.

« Je te signal que ce « fou » comme tu dis à réussit à te faire sortir de l'entre du pervers »

Hermione s'arrêta et rougit un peu, le brun la regardait en souriant.

« Ahem…en parlant de ça tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…qu'a tu dis à Zabini pour qu'il me laisse sortir,par Merlin?! »

« Je lui ai simplement dit que maître Malfoy se proposait de m'envoyait te chercher pour essayer un nouveau costume disons...plus...provoquant »

La brune serra les poings un moment avant de sourire à nouveau.

« Ce sale type n'est pas prêt de me revoir foi de lapine ! »

« Les lapins aussi ont le droit au bonheur, Hermione » Fit Harry en lui assigant un clin d'oeil.

Ils prirent la route en direction du manoir Parkinson.

* * *

Alors verdict ? Est-ce bien la peine de poster la suite ? 

Votre avis m'intéresse !

Si c'est le cas, et bien on se revoit la prochaine fois. ;)


	4. L'autre

● P_**o**_che vide ●

**A**uteur : **M**agic**a**nzu

**D**isclaimers : Les personnages de l'univers de **H**arry **P**otter sont à m'dame Rowling.

**N**ote : Newz, chapitre en vue, arrêtez le navire ! (_Et un aller simple pour St Mangouste, un ) Merci à **Lunathelunatique,Dee-Dee** et **Maud** pour leurs reviews. _

* * *

_Extrait d'un journal anonyme._

« _L'autre_ »

_Au début, quand j'ai rencontré Malfoy –pardon, ex-maître Malfoy s'il vous plait !- j'avais l'impression qu'il n'existait qu'un type de personne en ce monde, des gens arrogants abus de pouvoir qui n'avait qu'un but : Dominer. J'étais triste, parce que je n'avais pas l'impression d'être comme eux, j'étais différent. On me le disait souvent, et me rappeler que c'était en partie pour ça que j'étais devenu Gryffondor. Et puis j'ai rencontré d'autres personnes qui n'étaient pas comme moi ni comme les autres. Comment appelle t'on ce type de personne ? Des amis ?_

_Hermione me regarde avec de gros yeux, il faut dire que ça fait prés d'une heure que je gribouille en marchant, je devrais peut être arrêter…_

**I**-------------**I**

« Il n'y aurait pas un raccourci…j'ai mal au pied… » Gémit la brune en se frottant délicatement le talon.

« C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Si je connaissais si bien l'endroit et bien tu ne serais pas là en ce moment »

« Et bien remercions ton si bon sens de l'orientation »

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta un moment à la vue d'un passage, à travers la forêt.

« Si on passait par là, ça nous éviterai pas mal de route »

Hermione s'arrêta à son tour, et tourna la tête vers Harry d'un air d'incompréhension.

« Mais c'est la forêt interdite enfin ! »

« Et alors ? »

Elle soupira et croisa les bras d'un air sérieux.

« Et alors ? C'est l'un des endroits les plus dangereux qu'ils existent, tes chances de survit sont proches des 0,2 tu es inconscient ! »

Malgré les avertissements de la jeune fille, le Gryffondor entreprit de pénétrer dans la forêt, il poussa quelques feuillages pour se faire un passage et éviter les ronces, Hermione le regarder faire totalement déconcertée mais le suivait malgré tout.

« Tu ne renonces donc jamais ? » Fit la brune en prenant soin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les orties.

« Pourquoi renoncer ? Tu l'as dit toi moi, on est proche des 0,2 de survis ça veut dire que les probabilités existent. »

Hermione tourna la tête, légèrement contrariée, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se serve de ses paroles de la sorte. Mais éprouvait quand même une certaine satisfaction, au moins il l'écoutait lui et ne la voyait pas comme de la chair de lapin.

« J'ai entendu bouger ! »

« Sûrement un écureuil » Renchérit la jeune fille en continuant tant bien que mal à avancer.

« C'est la première fois que je vois un écureuil ramasser des plantes aussi soigneusement » Fit Harry en désignant un jeune garçon en train de couper des herbes.

Ils s'approchèrent de lui en silence et Harry posa une main sur son épaule qui le fit sursauter.

« Hein ?! » S'écria t'il en se retournant.

« Neville ? » Demanda Hermione en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je ne suis pas digne, mademoiselle Granger ! » Fit le jeune botaniste en joignant ses mains.

« Il est tout le temps comme ça ? » Chuchota Harry en camouflant un petit rire.

La jeune fille soupira et aida Neville à se relever.

« Harry je te présente Neville…un ami »

« Enchanté ! » S'exclama le Gryffondor en empoignant la main du jeune homme un peu déboussolé.

Ce dernier se courba légèrement et sourit timidement au brun.

« Prenez soin de Mlle Granger surtout, c'est une fille formidable ! »

« Je m'en doute, Acquiesça Harry, devant une Hermione plus rouge que jamais, peux tu nous indiquer le chemin à suivre pour arriver chez les Parkinson ? »

« Si vous empruntez ce passage à droite, vous atteindrez le manoir des Parkinson sans problème…mais sous votre respect, il faudrait être fou pour oser importuner Mlle Parkinson à une pareil. »

« Justement c'est notre cas »

Neville cligna des yeux, avant de ramasser les quelques plantes qu'il avait trouvé et de les tendre à Harry.

« C'est du Bubobuld en cas de blessures et de l'Asphodèle qui, mélangée à l'armoise… »

« Peut générer un puissant somnifère » Poursuivit Hermione sous les regards mi-impressionnés mi-perplexes de ses compagnons. « Et bien quoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal à se cultiver un peu… »

Le jeune botaniste sourit malgré lui, tandis que Harry prenait les dit plantes.

« Merci »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, prennez juste soin de Mlle Granger »

« Arrête Neville, je peux très bien prendre soin de moi ! » Fit cette dernière en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les Gryffondors reprirent leur route, laissant le botaniste à ses plantes.

$●●●●●●**S**_G_●●●●●●$

« Il doit beaucoup tenir à toi, n'est ce pas ? » Fit Harry taquin.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » Répondit la brune en rougissant malgré tout.

« Alors peut être pourras tu éclairer ma lanterne ? »

Hermione soupira avant de reprendre.

« C'est l'esclave de Bullstrode, une femme assez imposante et plutôt violente, et un jour qu'elle le martyrisait je suis arrivée et… »

« Tu lui as fait un discours sur la tolérance ? »

« Je l'ai frappé, évidemment elle s'est plainte à Blaise mais ce dernier n'a rien fait, depuis Neville me vouât une certaine admiration »

Harry siffla à la grande surprise de Hermione qui leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Et bien ! Tu n'as pas hésiter à prendre partie pour lui tout en sachant que tu pouvais être durement réprimandée…pourtant ça ne me surprend pas, tu es une fille bien je l'ai toujours su depuis le jour où je t'ai vu… »

La jeune fille posa un doigt sur la bouche du jeune garçon.

« Arrête ce genre de discours j'y crois pas »

« J'arrête…n'empêche le Neville, il n'avait pas l'air mécontent à te voir en costume de lapin »

« Tais toi ! Il ne s'est pas posé la question voilà tout… »

« Mais oui…regarde on est arrivés »

La brune hocha la tête en direction du manoir en question.

« Et comment peux tu être certain que c'est le bon manoir ? Il y en a un aussi à quelques kilomètres de là »

« **Weasley !!!! Viens ici tout de suite où je te fais avaler tes affreux cheveux roux !!** »

« **Oui m'dame !!** »

« Je pense que ça répond à ta question » Fit Harry désinvolte.

Le jeune garçon entreprit de frapper à la porte quand Hermione le retint par le bras.

« Attend, que vas-tu raconter à Parkinson pour qu'elle laisse ce garçon s'évader ? »

« Je ne sais pas…mais je trouverais bien, tu as confiance en moi n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Je pense que le faite que je sois là avec toi devant la demeure de la pire Serpentarde qui puisse exister soit suffisant pour te prouver ma bonne foi ?... »

Le Gryffondor sourit d'un air espiègle.

« …Mais Pansy n'est pas aussi dupe qu'a put l'être Blaise, elle ne le laissera pas filer aussi facilement »

« C'est pour cela que nous utiliserons le somnifère, tu te rappel ? » Demanda le brun en désignant la plante.

La jeune fille marqua une posa avant de soupirer de nouveau.

« Je te trouve bien chanceux pour un Gryffondor »

« La roue tourne, le destin nous sourit il faut en profiter »

Harry frappa à la porte du manoir.

* * *

Aloreuh ? Bien pas bien ? Une suite ? 

Ze vous attend, pas trop quand même j'ai un bus à prendre.

Touloutoutou ! (_No comment _)


	5. Roux

● P_**o**_che vide ●

**A**uteur : **M**agic**a**nzu

**D**isclaimers : Les personnages de l'univers de **H**arry **P**otter sont à m'dame Rowling.

**N**ote : Yipaaa ! Un nouveau chapitre, je vous attends au tournant avec un drapeau « I love Revolution…and chocolate ! » '

* * *

_Extrait d'un journal anonyme._

« _Roux_ »

_Quelle journée, je suis trempé, couvert de boue et par la même occasion couvert d'orties un peu partout sur mon corps…mais ça ne me fait rien, et en y repensant je me retiens de rire. Alors c'est ce que ça fait quand on est libre ? Ça pique…mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien et je ne parle pas des hurlements de mon amie lapine –pardon, Hermione- après tout ça une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me ferait pas de mal…je sens déjà la fatigue me paralyser de tout mon long…non finalement ce n'est qu'une araignée…_

_Et bien sûr, les cris recommencent…j'arrive Hermione ! Mmh…pardon…j'arrive Ron (quelle voix aigue j'aurais juré que…on me fixe à toute'). _

**I**-------------**I**

_Un peu avant cela._

« Harry, est ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine…Tu sais Pansy elle… »

« Allons Hermione, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as peur d'une Serpentarde ?! »

La jeune fille soupira et frappa quelques coups à la porte, sous le regard approbateur de son ami. La porte s'ouvrit sans tarder, un jeune homme roux se tenait à l'intérieur les mains sur ses hanches, l'air taquin.

« Bonjour, nous… »

« Oh une bunny ! Coupa le roux visiblement intéressé, c'est des vrais poils ? Je peux toucher ? »

La brune rougit à en devenir similaire à la tapisserie d'intérieur rouge. Alors que le jeune garçon la regardait de plus prés, Harry étouffait un petit rire à la vue de ce drôle de personnage.

« Très jolie vraiment…t'as un cop' lapine ? Non pas que je sois intéressé mais les lapins j'adore, et à la casserole c'est encore mieux, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? Je… »

Un bruit sourd coupa le garçon, le coup qu'avait administré la jeune fille au rouquin avait jeté un froid, sauf pour Harry qui riait de plus belle.

« Pervers ! »

« Ben quoi ?! C'est un crime de s'intéresser au bien être des animaux…ah mais dans quel pays vivons nous ? » Gémit le jeune garçon en se frottant le nez.

Hermione avait les yeux hors d'orbite et semblait bien décidé à mettre fin au jour du roux qui continuait de sourire d'un air taquin. Harry, pour se faire remarquer, grogna légèrement devant la brune qui inclina la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Ben z'êtes bien mignons tous les deux ! Vous voulez sûrement pas voir maîtresse Sparki alors…vous venez pourquoi ? »

« Certainement pas pour toi » Répondit Hermione avant que le Gryffondor n'ait eu le temps de s'exprimer.

« Waouh, et bien si tous les lapins étaient comme toi…y aurait plus d'ambiance ! Et de mort aussi… »

« Dîtes tous les deux, j'aimerai bien en placer une, S'interposa Harry, si nous sommes ici c'est parce que Hagrid m'a dit que… »

« Hagrid ? Ben mon vieux fallait le dire tout de suite ! Je t'écoute, demande moi ce que tu veux ! »

« Viens avec nous, on a besoin de toi au plus vite »

Le roux fixa Harry un instant avant de rouler les yeux d'un air vorace.

« Je vois, mais qu'on soit bien claire : j'exige un bon traitement, de la nourriture et surtout, que la lapine me berce toutes les nuits où je vous accompagnerez et plus si affinités… »

Hermione railla légèrement la voix avant de maintenir les mains fixement le long de son corps.

« Tu vas voir comment je les berce, les minables dans ton genre ! »

« Avec du lait, une histoire et des bisous ? »

« S'en est trop !! » S'écria la brune en serra ses mains autour du cou de Ron.

Harry soupira et maintenu la jeune fille hors de portée. Un bruit vint couper la discussion pour le moins animée, il provenait du parquet qui craquait à mesure que les talons d'une jeune femme s'y avançaient. Cette dernière se positionna face au trio, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

« Et bien, il y a une réunion au seuil de mon propre manoir et je n'ai même pas été conviée, Ronald pourrais tu avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer ceci ou faudra t'il que je m'en charge ? »

Le rouquin tremblant légèrement avant d'abordé une mine innocente et donc moins sarcastique.

« Je ne voulais pas vous importunez M'dame Pansy, mais puisque vous êtes là et bien nous allons tous nous rendre dans la salle à manger vous préparez un petit quelque chose rien que pour vous »

« Justement je mourrais d'envie d'un bon thé…mais qui sont ces gens si peu vêtus ? » Demanda Pansy en faisant une moue de dégoût qui lui crispa le tain.

« Ben les théiers ! Venus exprès du made in Japan, un cadeau de maître Malfoy ! »

Harry déglutit péniblement au nom de son ancien maître, laissant le rouquin sifflotant l'entraîner à l'intérieur du manoir avec Hermione.

$●●●●●●**S**_G_●●●●●●$

Loin de là, dans un autre manoir.

« Je sais que Potter est passé par là, alors répond, où est il ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Monsieur Malfoy, je vous assure ! »

« Abrutis ! » Fit le blond en donnant des coups de cannes au géant, adossé sur le mur, sous le regard attentif de son maître examinant la situation.

« De toute façon, ce cher Potter n'est plus là, inutile de chercher quoi que se soit en ces lieux, vous perdrez votre temps » Déclara Severus, un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix, en effet l'homme blond ayant dépassé la vingtaine était toujours considéré comme un gamin vis-à-vis de son parrain maintenant fortement âgé.

« Mais Rogue, mon esclave est en ce moment même en liberté, le connaissant il serait capable de remonter toute cette bande de misérable Gryffondor sur notre dos et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

L'homme inclina sa tête un moment avant de s'affaler sur son divan, l'air neutre et impassible.

« Mon pauvre enfant ! La révolte a déjà commencé depuis un moment, et il est clair que les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient à l'époque, je ne vois pas en quoi votre cher Potter puisse envenimer d'avantage la situation déjà chaotique. »

« Si votre génération avait su s'imposer à votre époque, peut être que la notre serait déjà un peu moins « chaotique » comme vous dîtes, je vois bien que les choses changent j'en suis conscient, d'ailleurs un traité doit être scellé demain avec un haut représentant Gryffondor… »

Un rire jaune s'échappa de la bouche du blond à mesure qu'il prononçait ses paroles.

« Mais nulle crainte, mon équipe s'est chargé de ce petit « problème » en douceur. »

« Vous voulez donc dire que… ? »

« Pas de représentant, pas de pacte » Conclut Drago en se servant une tasse de thé sous l'œil amusé de son parrain, un sourire crispé au coin du visage.

« Misère…Harry, il faut le prévenir ! » Murmura Hagrid accoudé sur la porte de la grande salle, l'expression grave se dirigeant ensuite vers le téléphone.

« Allo…Dumbledore ? »

$●●●●●●**S**_G_●●●●●●$

« Ça y est elle s'est endormie ! La voie est libre »

Le rouquin détala à toute allure, suivit de Hermione et Harry, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« Et maintenant où allons nous ? » Demanda la jeune fille, essayant de cacher son excitation vis-à-vis de cette aventure.

« A Poudlard, pardi ! Cédric Diggory (**1**) doit y donner une conférence et tous les Gryffondors y sont conviés ! »

« Cédric Diggory ?! LE Cédric Diggory, mais c'est fantastique ! Vite, il ne faut pas perdre une minute, allons y ! » S'écria Hermione en bondissant sur place.

« Du calme bunny, inutile de s'exciter comme ça »

« J'vais t'en donner du bunny, espèce d'épouvantail à tâches de rousseurs ! »

« On en vient déjà aux petits surnoms ? C'est trop mignon ! »

« SILENCE ! »

Le roux et la brune fixèrent Harry,confus.

« Au risque de passer pour un idiot, j'aimerai savoir qui est ce fameux Cédric Diggory ? »

La mâchoire de Ron resta scotchée au sol tandis que Hermione manqua de s'évanouir, la jeune fille se reprit et réajusta ses cheveux en bataille.

« Cédric Diggory est le représentant officiel de tous les Gryffondors et ce depuis là mort de Godric Gryffondor, louer soit il, c'est un peu comme notre préfet en chef, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a fait bouger pas mal de chose, comme la suppression des joutes entres esclaves, ainsi que le minimum de respect que doit avoir un maître vis-à-vis de son esclave. C'est un vrai révolutionnaire ! »

Harry faillit défaillir un moment, il sourit ironiquement.

« Et c'est moi qu'on traite de fou, avec mes idées révolutionnaires hein ? »

« Il faut croire que ça sonne mieux dans la bouche de Cédric, ce type est génial » S'interposa Ron s'attirant les foudres du brun.

« Si il était si génial, on ne serait pas en ce moment dans l'illégalité entrain d'essayer de concocter un plan pour notre liberté et celle de nos congénères ! »

Un bruit de pas fit tressaillir les compagnons, qui avançaient déjà en direction de Poudlard.

« J'entends des pas ! Vite venez ! »

Ron attira ses compagnons dans un buisson, ce dernier étant un buisson d'orties et bouseux par la même occasion, observant des soldats se diriger à l'opposé de leur direction.

« C'est l'armée de Serpentard » Murmura Hermione légèrement tremblante.

« Ils reviennent de Poudlard on dirait ! » S'enquit Harry visiblement inquiet.

« Impossible, notre local est caché par un aura magique infranchissable par les Serpentards ! » Renchérit Ron en zieutant aux alentours.

Hermione se leva et enleva quelques orties sur son épaule.

« Ils sont partis ! Nous en aurons le cœur net, en route pour Poudlard et au galop ! »

« Heu…les lapines, c'est pas censés bondir? »

* * *

(**1**) Cedric diggory est, dans le roman, à Poufsouffle, or dans cette fiction la classe Gryffondor s'étant en deux (_voir trois_)sous classes appartenant au même rang. 

Gryffondor:

- Poufsouffle /Esclaves originaires du royaume de Poufsouffle.

-Serdaigle/Esclaves originaires du royaume de Serdaigle.

_Il y a aussi les Gryffondor pur et dur, comme Harry et ses amis,venant d'autres contrées._

* * *

Verdict ? Pas trop nulle, j'espère. 

Au faite, si je ne les pas déjà dit, c'est une mini-fic alors attendez vous à voir une fin très prochainement.


	6. Druide

● P**_o_**che vide ●

**A**uteur : **M**agic**a**nzu

**D**isclaimers : Les personnages de l'univers de **H**arry **P**otter sont à m'dame Rowling.

**N**ote : Et voilà, j'ai finalement poster un nouveau chapitre (En espérant que les fautes ne vous gênerons pas trop je l'ai posté comme ça, trop pressé), c'était un peu long mais avec la rentrée et tout ça, sans parler pour mon amour inconditionnel pour les one-shot ! Merci à **Zelda-Sama** et **Dee-dee** pour leur reviews, ils m'ont fait trééés plaisir.

* * *

_Extrait d'un journal anonyme. _

« _Druide _»

_Je croyais être, en ce monde, le seul « fou » du moins assez fou pour croire qu'un jour les choses changeraient. Je me trompais, j'étais loin d'être seul et encore loin d'imaginer que les gens comme moi représentaient une quelconque menace à l'égard des Serpentards. La différence fait peur ? Vraiment ? Il faut croire que oui._

**I**-------------**I **

_Et c'est ainsi que les joyeux aventuriers se dirigèrent vers Poudlard… _

« Si c'est pas malheureux… »

« Pardon ? »

Ron hocha la tête, l'air contradictoire.

« Tout ça…Les Serpentards…Les autres…Le « sous peuple » pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le droit à une égalité humanitaire ? Nous sommes humains après tout… »

« Tu oublies les trolls, les Sorciers…On est pas ce qu'on peut appelé des « humains » normaux. »

Harry cligna des yeux quelques secondes, c'est ça ! C'est exactement ça. Cette phrase qui n'avait cessé de le tourmenter, ce mot qui allait et venait dans sa tête sans raison…Pourquoi ?

La brune hocha les épaules, las.

« Parce que. »

« Parce que quoi ? » Demanda Harry interloqué.

« C'est comme ça, c'est tout, il n'y a rien à ajouter. »

Le brun la fixa comme abasourdi.

« Alors pour toi c'est tout à fait normal ? C'est comme ça et pas autrement, Pansy se prélasse tranquillement dans son divan tandis que toi tu es réduite en tant qu'esclave alors que ton niveau est largement au dessus d'elle juste parce que c'est comme ça et pas autrement ?! »

Hermione se sentit rougir, mais elle garda la tête froide, ses pupilles implorant un raisonnement censé. Mais il n'y avait rien.

« On est arrivés ! »

« Ouf… » Lâcha la brune s'attirant un regard sombre de son ami Harry et un regard…comment le définir ? Bref, un regard de Ron qui en disait long.

Le trio se rendit donc au château où Ron prononça le mot de passe, étrangement ce dernier n'était autre que « Injustice » à croire que certains étaient plus révolutionnaires que Harry.

Un sifflement d'admiration, Harry se mit à parcourir le château qui de l'extérieur n'était autre que ruine poussiéreuse mais à l'intérieur c'était tout autre chose. Mais sa contemplation s'arrêta brusquement quand il trébucha sous les hurlements d'Hermione qui le fixait horrifiée.

« Du calme Hermione, j'ai juste trébuché… » Rassura Harry en se relevant avec peine, mais dés qu'il entrevus la raison de sa chute, il se sentit défaillir.

« Cédric est mort, tué par des Serpentards… »

Un vieil homme s'approcha, d'un air solennel, il récita une incantation qui poussa le corps à l'abri des regards.

Aucun ne se décidait à parler, tous choqués, effrayés. C'était l'un des leurs, il aurait pu les sauver, il voulait les sauver. Mais Salazar les a montré un autre chemin…

« Pourquoi ? »

Le barbu se retourna, observant Harry, des larmes perlaient sur sa joue sans qui ne s'en aperçoive. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre parce qu'en faite il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Tout n'était qu'injustice, cette dernière pensée abattu le Gryffondor qui céda sous le poids du choc, s'effondrant à même le sort.

« Il voulait juste nous sauver… »

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche du vieil homme, ce n'était pas un rire nerveux ni cynique, non c'était un rire doux, presque compréhensif mais la stupeur fut de même que Harry s'abattu sur lui.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle peut être ?! Quand c'est votre cadavre qu'ils ramasseront, vous rirez encore ?! Vieux débris !! C'est pour nous qu'il est mort, pour avoir cru en ce rêve fou de liberté ! Mais vous, vous vous en fichez de tout ça…Vous êtes…Vous êtes… »

« Un druide. »

Tous les regards assombris par l'événement s'illuminèrent soudain, tandis que Harry s'écartait du dit druide, une expression contrarié malgré tout.

« Druide ou pas, ça ne vous empêche pas de faire preuve d'un peu de respect tout de même ! »

« Pour ce petit fou ? Tss…Qui croirait en ces bêtises ? »

Cette dernière phrase avait mit Harry hors de lui, ses deux amis observaient la scène en silence, comme chamboulés.

« Cédric n'était pas fou ! Et sa santé mentale était sûrement bien meilleure que la plupart d'entre nous, en particulier la vôtre !»

« Mais moi aussi je suis fou, il n'y a pas de mal à l'être, d'ailleurs vous semblez gravement atteint et j'ai bien perd de ne pas avoir assez de médicament pour tout le monde…Et si nous allions trouvé un remède tous ensemble ? »

« Qu'est ce… »

Et, à la vitesse de la lumière, le trio ainsi que le druide se retrouvèrent dans un endroit beaucoup plus luxueux. En effet, il y avait des lustres en or de partout ainsi que tapis géant rouge et surtout une multitude d'étagères contenant des livres tout plus volumineux les un que les autres.

« Mazette, c'est beaucoup plus rapide que la calèche ! » Siffla Ron en remarqua la main d'Hermione le tenant fermement, cette dernière l'enleva brusquement, il y avait quand même des limites à la stupeur.

« Comment avez-vous ? »

« Transplanation »

Harry pâlit légèrement, se tortillant nerveusement le bras.

« Vous êtes un Serpentard sinon comment connaître l'existence d'un tel sort magique ?! »

« Tu n'écoutes pas mon garçon, je suis un druide, et pour ta gouverne je peux te certifier que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette pièce à connaître des sorts comme celui-ci »

Le vieil homme fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui le regardait déconcerté.

« Comment savez vous ? »

« Mais je vous connais, Hermione et Ron, ce n'est pas un hasard si nous sommes tous réunis ici. »

« Et moi, vous ne me connaissais pas ? » Murmura Harry en pleine contemplation.

Le vieil homme s'approcha du brun en souriant.

« Un fou qui croit encore que les Gryffondors ont aussi des droits, n'est ce pas ? »

« Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça…J'ai un nom aussi et c'est… »

$●●●●●●**S**_G_●●●●●●$

« Harry Potter ! Encore lui ! »

« Si vous vous étiez montré plus autoritaire avec ce vil garnement rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, mais vous n'en faîtes qu'à votre tête. Si vous père était là… »

« Passer moi de vos commentaire Severus, ça se voit que vous n'avez jamais eu à faire à ce genre de garçon, et je devrais plutôt remercier Salazar de me l'avoir enlever »

« Et vous ne tarderez pas à implorer Godric de vous faire don de sa grande charité »

« ASSEZ ! Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux fou, cynique, mécréant ! Ce n'est pas une menace ! »

Severus reposa sa tasse de thé en soupirant comme gêné des remarques de son protégé.

« Tu serais bien surprit de voir tous les problèmes que ce « vieux fou » comme tu dis nous aura causé. »

« Peut être mais il a échoué ! C'est un incapable et Potter ne pourra que perdre à ce jeu. »

« Mais Dumbledore n'a jamais échoué, au contraire, tout ce passe comme prévue, le jeune garçon est arrivés avec ses compagnons…Préparons nous à une révolution très bientôt, enfin « préparons » est un bien grand mot vue la fin tragique qui nous attendra. »

« Encore faudrait il qu'ils parviennent à passé les portes du manoir… »

« Tss…Vous êtes trop optimiste mon pauvre Draco, c'est touchant mais là ça commence sérieusement à me mettre les nerfs à vifs. »

« Du thé ? »

$●●●●●●**S**_G_●●●●●●$

« Que faîtes vous ? »

« Pour réussir il faut agir, et pour agir il faut réfléchir. En résumé, je lis un grimoire. »

« Rien que ça ? » Tituba Ron en glissant sur le tapis.

« Et bien mes enfants, je crois que le règne des Serpentards touche à sa fin, tout est là, il n'y a plus qu'à appliqué la formule. »

« Et des formules à bunny, vous en avez aussi ? »

* * *

V_'laaa !_

_Alors good not good ? Very bad? __Je veux savoir! _

_On se revoit pour la suite (Au moins 5 reviews ! Naan, je rigoleuh, ne partez pas ! . ) _


End file.
